Legado: Precuela a La Robot Adolescente
by JediArgento017
Summary: La historia antes de la creación de Jenny. La vida y obra de Nora Wakeman. Lleno de OCs.


**Hola gente, Soy yo JediArgento017. Este es mi primer Fanfic, Legado (Precuela a La Robot Adolescente). Es un fanfic inspirado en el cartoon "My Life as a Teenage Robot".**

**En "Legado", tenia pensado escribirlo en forma de precuela autobiografica sobre la vida y obra de Nora Wakeman, "madre" de Jenny, la protagonista.**

**Lamentablemente, como dice en el titulo, esta en estado de suspensión. Una lastima porque quería seguir con esta historia.**

**Espero que les guste. Si hay algun problema avísenme, es que como dije antes es mi primer fanfiction. Hasta la proxima.**

**"My Life as a Teenage Robot" es creación de Rob Renzetti y es propiedad de Nickelodeon.**

**Legado, Precuela a La Robot Adolescente**

**Prologo**

''Robot: maquina o ingenio electrónico programable, capaz de manipular objetos y realizar operaciones antes reservadas para los humanos.''

-Real academia española (Vigésima segunda edición)

Llevo imaginando como seria mis memorias desde que entre en la universidad de Tremorton allá por el 2036 después de pasar un año entero trabajando en un video club muy lejos de mi casa del que ya no existe. Después de todo no tenia futuro, era un negocio cuyo capital consistía principalmente en películas clase B. Una porquería, pero aguantar este trasto como aprendiz de gerente del videoclub el tiempo suficiente me ayudo bastante, aunque ni siquiera quise admirar ni ver, ni imaginar, ni siquiera curiosear la mercancía. Cuando al fin tenia lo necesario, me pareció que era importante recordar todos y cada uno de las emociones, y momentos pasados de mi vida y que jamás me separase de ellos. Pero, ¿Para que propósito? ¿Cuál es el objetivo? ¿Dinero, fama, llenar algún vacío de mi vida que llenar, algún que otro capricho psicológico del subconsciente?.

Quería que mis memorias quedarán grabadas en un libro de no mas de 100 paginas, con las tapas bien duras y apto para lectores jóvenes pero no tenia ambiciones de que llegara a ser best-seller y ni deseos de estar entre los mas grandes escritores de la época. Solo quería ser la impresora que le escribe cosas al papel, pero a mis memorias solo quería plasmarlas y chau. ¿Les aclaró? Solo escribir y punto.

Sin embargo nunca quise ser escritora, no.

En realidad, nunca quise hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero tenía tantas cosas en mi cabeza que era mejor pasarlas de las neuronas al papel así como las novelas, los cómics y los videojuegos llegan al cine con sus películas. Tengo un disco duro de hierro, una gran memoria un poco mas especial a diferencia de los demás mortales, mas 2,2 millones de Terabites de memoria mental (hipotéticamente) tengo guardadas en mis 55 años de existencia ¿o acaso estoy exagerando?. Tengo muy buena memoria pero la mayoría de ella no tiene ninguna importancia, no era de hacer tantas cosas extraordinarias pero las hice claro sino no estaría escribiendo y además desde las dos de la madrugada.

En fin lo voy a decir en forma de lo mas corta posible. Mi nombre es Noreen Kathlyn Wakeman, y si les parece largo, entonces Nora. Partes de estas crónicas se tratan de ciertos momentos en el que empezó mi desarrollo tanto en lo psicológico, físico y también mental. A través de la ciencia y todos mis conocimientos sobre robótica pude empezar mi viaje.

Voy a relatarles brevemente como empecé. A pesar de grandes cálculos matemáticos revoloteando mi cabeza delante de la pizarra, soy de los pocos científicos en el mundo que tienen fe en Dios. Y si, agradezco a dios por darme lugar en útero de mamá. Nací en el 2017, el 5 de agosto.

Tengo padres como todos los demás, exceptuando claro los huérfanos, pero de no ser por ellos jamás habría sido ni siquiera de material sólido. Mis padres eran Marylin Rosemore Wakeman, Maestra de cinco años en el jardín de infantes, tres de secundaria y como casi catorce en la universidad, y Nicholas Vender Wakeman, Veterano de guerra en Irak y la lucha contra el terrorismo y escritor novelista de varias historias de guerra, todas ficticias. Crecí en la casa en la calle Washington en el numero 34. Con las familias Cricket y Tenenbaum. Mi familia y mis vecinos, nunca separamos nuestros cuerpos y almas de nuestras casas. Si, sufrimos (Los Wakeman) como dos incendios, pero jamás nos mudamos.

Ya es mucho hablar. Creo que puse demasiada información vital y todo en el principio. Es la primera vez que escribo cosas como estas. A partir de ahora iré por partes por varios eventos que fueron mas que decoración para el camino en que fui engendrada. Cuando termine de escribir, preferiré respirar, vivir y principalmente seguir con lo mío. Sin embargo, Solamente lo escribo pero para pasar el rato, es solamente algo secundario y sin toda la importancia del mundo.

Lo que voy a escribir a continuación, lo que voy a dejar para las imprentas, no es el proyecto mas importante de mi vida. No.

Fragmento de mi diario, Lunes 4 de agosto de 2025. [Lo escribí antes de ir a dormir, en cuanto la hora lo tengo nublado todavía]

Querido diario:

Falta un día para mi cumpleaños. Al despertarme, después de cepillarme los dientes y arreglarme el cabello, iba a desayunar lo que me preparaba mama y que me gustaba, cereal con leche. Pero se acabo la leche y además, se terminó el cereal. Así que tuve que desayunar un waffle que era para Papá pero que jamás lo saco de la heladera. Llevaba mas de dos días adentro y quedaba horrible. Después, me cambie la ropa y fui como siempre a clases. Antes de partir al autobús escolar, siempre llevaba algún libro para la hora del recreo. Tengo toda una colección de libros de ciencia a unos tres pasos de mi cama. Esta vez me toco 'Sobre verdad y mentira en sentido extramoral' de Frederick Nietzsche. Mi Papá me dijo que no leyera nada de ese señor porque no era indicado para mi edad, pero sentí tanta curiosidad que lo saque del librero de Mamá y lo deje siempre en la mía. Llevo leyendo apenas el principio. Ahora le llego su turno. Mamá me dejo cinco dólares para el almuerzo y otra vez casi llego tarde. Muchos de los niños de mi clase no les fascinan las clases del profesor Miller, pero me fascinan las clases de ciencias que dicta cada martes y jueves. Lo malo es que después tengo como actividad después de la escuela, educación física. No me gustan las clases del señor Hand, siempre acababa siendo el hazmerreír del auditorio. Hoy nos enseñaron Volleyball. En un partido estuve a punto de anotar un punto, pero cuando intente saltar bien lejos, o llegue a la pelota y termine cayéndome al suelo. Lloré tanto que el profesor me dejo en la banca. Ninguno acompaño mi problema.

Ya era hora de salir de clases. Mamá cuando llegaba con el auto, cantábamos una canción cuando íbamos de camino a casa, porque el camino era muy largo y pasábamos el tiempo cantando lo que le gustaba a ella y la acompañaba en sus cantos. Mamá canta muy lindo. Pero hoy, no vino mama. Así que tuve que ir caminando, y el camino llevaba muchos, muchísimos pasos. Cuando llegue a casa, vi que Mamá estuvo a punto de salir. ¡Por poco se olvida de mí!. Cuando llego la tarde Papá aun no había llegado. Pero eran las 6 y media de la tarde, cuando vimos entrar a Papí, con su ropa del trabajo sucio y su cara llena de cansancio. Nos decía a mi y a Mamá que tuvo que ir al hospital a acompañar a un amigo del trabajo, que sufrió el robo por culpa de un hombre malo, y por eso se tardo mucho.

Ya eran casi las 9:00 de la noche. Al terminar la cena, justo mis padres se acordaron de que mañana es mi cumpleaños, y creía que se habían olvidado de mí. Papá busco una cámara de video y me dijo que vaya al living room. Mis padres quería hacer un video preguntándome que quería ser cuando sea grande. Estaban felices, como ansiosos de saber mi futuro. Les decía que no estaba seguro si se iban a ponerse mal si iba ser otra cosa que no sea lo que pensaba. Mamá siempre quiso que fuera maestra y Papá una famosa escritora de novelas. Yo les dije que quería ser científica, y también ser inventora. Les decía también que mi gran sueño es inventarme algún día un robot. Uno bien grande. Capaz de hacer muchas cosas, las mas extraordinarias que nosotros no podemos hacer. Yo creía que se iban a dudar, pero parece que les alegro la noticia. Se pusieron contentos y me dieron un abrazo. Me habían dicho que si lograra muchas veces intentar y nunca rendirse, podría ser yo la que podría hacer algo extraordinario. Después les dije adiós a mis padres y simplemente me fui a dormir.

**Continuara…**


End file.
